


Precarious

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: Can't they have just one nice evening out?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Precarious

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Doubt  
> Dialogue prompt: “I thought you’d be better at ice skating.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

Eyeing the Master’s outstretched hand, the Doctor inched further across the frozen pond.

“If I said yes, you’d call me an idiot.”

The Master laughed, looking delighted. “Tell me, have you _always_ been a terrible skater?”

“It’s my high center of gravity,” the Doctor muttered.

“Was that a height joke?”

He froze. Or tried to on teetering skates. “Would you believe me if I said no?”

With a good-natured smile, the Master took the Doctor’s hand and gently tugged him closer. The Doctor relaxed — grinned, even — until a rough shove sent him crashing to the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> _Also posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/631599396248862720/for-week-12-of-the-dwmasters-fiftieth) for week 12 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event._


End file.
